The Swings
by Dodge1989
Summary: Качели. Их жизнь была похожа на них. Они то резко взмывали высь, то резко падали в низ, но всегда возвращались к своему старту, чтобы не случилось.


OST: Lara Fabian - Wind beneath my wings

The Swings/ Качели

"Мамочка, а почему мы всегда приходим в субботу на эти качели, а не идем в Центральный парк?",- задала вопрос малышка лет пяти.

"Ридли, это не просто качели, с ними связана история нашей семьи,"- начала Кейт, присев на качели рядом с дочерью:"Это наши место с твоим папой, здесь я впервые призналась ему.."

"Ну, скорее прозрачно намекнула",- вставил появившийся Касл, не слышно подошедший к своим любимым девочкам, его руки были заняты 3 рожками клубничного мороженого.

"Касл, ну покрайней мере, я попыталась признаться тебе, что ты мне ТОЖЕ не безразличен,"- ответила Кейт, принимая из рук ее писателя рожок. "Не против если я продолжу?"

"Хорошо, мне тоже интересно послушать, что последует за этим твоим почти признанием,"- подмигнул Рик, облокотившись левым боком об штангу качелей,и свободной правой рукой начал потихоньку раскачивать сидящую на качелях дочь.

"Папочка, а когда ты понял что мама "та самая"?",- вмешалась в диалог родителей, их маленькая принцесса, поставив их формулировкой своего вопроса, прямо сказать в тупик. Касл да же чуть не промахнулся, и направил рожок с лакомством не по направлению своего рта, а скорее своей новой рубашки. Его вывело из стопора, хихиканье его жены, да все таки в тот особенный день в их парке, на этих самых качелях она ответила ему да, а спустя 4 месяца она сказала у алтаря "Я согласна" в присутствие их семьи и друзей. Уже десять лет он безумно влюблен в эту женщину, и до сих пор у него перехватывает дух от таких казалось бы мелочей, как произнесенное ею его имя или ее по девичьи нежный смех.

"Кхм, видима мама СНОВА, решила про святить нашу дочь о тонкостях и лиричности отношений между мужчиной и женщиной,"- откашлявшись проговорил Касл, переводя взгляд с Ридли на Кейт и обратно, ища в той поддержку. На что миссис Касл лишь выгнула брови и слегка округлила глаза, тем самым говоря 'Вопрос был адресован тебе, так что выкручивайся сам, Рик'.

"Эмм, я понял что твоя мама "та самая", когда впервые увидел ее, она была... Нечто новое, да, как глоток свежего воздуха, хотя в момент когда я в первые с ней встретился, у меня скорее перехватило дыхание, я обернулся, передо мной стояла она, с жетоном в руках и...при исполнение."- слегка драматично закончил писатель.

"Да-да",- наиграно уставшим голосом отозвалась малышка, в ней идеально были смешаны черты ее обоих родителей, у нее были шоколадные вьющиеся локоны, как у ее матери, и васильковые глаза ее отца, но характером и манерами, она больше всего походила на свою знаменитую бабушку - бродвейскую актрису. И как не раз замечал Рик, это еще не раз им аукнеться в будущем.

"Бабуля, мне УЖЕ рассказывала что мама тебя арестовывала, если точнее, четыри раза, папочка,"- продолжила девочка, лизнув свое мороженное, и перевела свой выдержанный взгляд на свою маму, 'пускай у нее мои глаза, но этот пронзительный сильный взгляд, проверяющий тебя на прочность, она точно унаследовала от Кейт.'подумал про себя Рик, ухмыльнувшись. И столкнулся с практически эдинтичным взглядом своей супруги. 'Бинго'

"Четвертый раз, мой самый любимый, Кейт, я никогда не думал что меня могут арестовать в день моей собственной свадьбы, тем более моя невеста, в подвенечном платье, и с букетом из роз вместо пистолета,"- притворно обижено сказал Рик.

"Касл, ты сам знаешь что ВСЕ улики указывали на тебя, ты бы хотел что бы на тебе застегнула наручники Гейтс в ее "классическом" костюме от Шанель, или это взял на себя один их твоих шаферов, хотя Рэспозито до момента как я усадила тебя в патрульную машину, думали что это очередной твой прикол,в отместку за розыгрыш с боа и блесками на твоем мальчишнике,"- стараясь сдержать смех ответила Кейт, погрузившись в воспоминания дня их свадьбы, что чуть не был сорван по вине одного подонка, которому предстоит дожить свои деньки в камере одиночки в тюрьме на севере Нью-Джерси. "Я сразу сказала, что дело липа, и в вещественную базу мог поверить лишь тот кто ее подделал, слишком уж гладко все было, прямо как в том деле что сфабриковал против тебя Тайс...",- Кейт остановилась на полу слове, слишком много было связано с его фамилией, слишком много воспоминаний причинивших ей невыносимую боль, она никогда не признается Рику, но ей до сих пор снятся кошмары. О их последнем деле связанном с 3XK, когда его выстрел практически оборвал жизнь ее Касла. После той ночи, проведенной в приемном покое госпиталя, в ожидание новостей о состояние ее мужа, Кейт поклялась себя что сотрет Джери Тайсона, как из их жизни, так и из воспоминаний, она во что бы то не стало убережет свою семью от него. С момента их последнего рандеву прошло пять с половиной лет, в ту злополучную ночь она еще не знала что могла потерять не только Рика, но и свою не рожденную дочь.

Она поймала на себе взгляд любимых синих глаз Рика, они были полны понимания и страха, хорошо что в этот момент Ридли была увлечена свои мороженным и не придала значения повисшей тишине вокруг нее. Касл знал, просто посмотрев в глаза Кейт, он знал что сейчас происходит на ее душе, после того как он очнулся в госпитале спустя два дня после ранения, он заново посмотрел на вещи и происходящие вокруг него, вся та ситуация была фамильярна, огнестрельное ранение, критическое состояние, клиническая смерть, срочная операция, два дня в коме, стерильная белая палата, только теперь на стуле поставленному рядом с высокой больничной кроватью в ожидание чуда сидел не он, а бледная как полотно Кейт с припухшими от слез глазами, крепко держа его руку в своих. Он был виновником ее слез. Касл отчетливо помнил первые произнесенные ею слова, после их долгого непрерывного зрительного контакта: "Зачем, Рик?" Он не знал как ответить ей на это, 'Зачем я закрыл тебя собой? Ты хочешь услышать ответ...потому что я люблю тебя больше чем себя, потому что я в течение пяти лет пытался уберечь тебя, защитит тебя, потому что если не станет тебя, мне тоже не останется места в этом мире, потому что без тебя, Кейт, я не что', но вместо этой много значительной тирады он произнес простые, и лишь им понятные слова: "Я обещал тебе 'Всегда'" Кейт не сводя с него взгляда, кивнула, нервно сглотнув пытаясь сдержать вновь поступившие слезы, она перенесла его руку со своими и положила на свой все еще плоский живот, и грустно улыбнулась, на непонимающий взгляд ее мужа: "Касл, на этот раз ты сделал намного больше, ты не просто сыграл в героя и в который раз спас меня, ты спас НАС, ты спас частичку тебя и меня,"- предательская слеза проскользила в низ по ее щеке, он слышал ее слова, он понимал их, но не как не мог поверить в правильность своей догадки, когда она сделав глубокий вздох подтвердила ее: "Рик, у нас будет ребенок". Теперь уже слезы поступили к его глазам, вместе с благодарное улыбкой. Ответная улыбка Кейт, казалось осветила всю палату.  
Она рассказала ему что после того как они добрались до больницы, она сидела в приемном покое, ожидая новостей от его врача (рассказывая это она больше она не сдерживала слез), после разговора по телефону с Алексис, она потеряла сознание, очнулась она в больничной палате, а на вопросы о том что произошло, оказавшаяся в палате мед сестра ответила что позовет врача, спустя пару минут ее оглушила новость о том что ее анализ крови показал высокий уровень ХГЧ, судя по нему ее срок примерно 8 недель...  
'Хэмптонс' одно слово проскочило в сознание Касла, 'Точно, мы сделали ребенка, на нашем не запланированных выходных в Хэмптонсе. Прямо на 4 июля. У них получился праздничный ребенок'

"Спасибо,"- наконец произнес Рик, он знал что ей пришлось пережить за эти два дня, понимал что если бы он не смог выкарабкаться, она бы осталась одна с ребенком, и он бы никогда не узнал что снова станет отцом. "Спасибо,"- прошептал он снова, когда Кейт сев на край его постели, и поцеловала его. Она знала что если он остался с ней, она сможет при одолеть все, они справятся, когда они были вместе, они могли все.

С тех событий прошло больше пяти лет, у них была семья, любимая дочь, друзья и работа. Но каждую ночь, перед тем как заснуть он ощущал губы Кейт на шраме размером в пуговицу на его груди, он был практически идентичен тому шраму что оставил след на ее коже и его сердце, после того рокового выстрела снайпера на похоронах Роя. Рик знал, что каждый вечер перед сном она благодарила его за то что он все еще с ней, так же как и он долгое время целовал маленькое напоминание на ее коже, о том что он мог потерять, ведь зачастую шрамы на кожи не просто память о поражениях, а напоминание о цене жизни дорого тебе человека.

"Мамочка, а когда ты поняла что папа твой один-единственный?"

Звонкий голос ее ангелочка заставил Кейт вынырнуть из омута событий ставшими уже воспоминаниями, которыми была наполнена ее жизнь. Улыбнувшись Кейт сконцентрировала все свое внимание на своей дочери и заданном ею вопросе. Стоящий по другую сторону цепочной качели Касл принял не возмутимый вид, а в глазах писателя плясали игривые огоньки, говорившие Кейт 'О, да, теперь твоя очередь принять собственное лекарство, удачи на допросе' Но вместо этого ее муж произнес.

"Да, Кейт, я тоже с удовольствием послушаю, когда ты поняла что я твой Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах", невинно улыбнулся Рик, оторвавшись от штанги, мужчина подошел и встал между двух цепочных качелей на которых разместились его супруга и дочь, и продолжил потихоньку раскачивать качели, уже с двумя его самыми любимыми на свете женщинами. Конечно же не считая его старшей дочери Алексис. Что сейчас проходила стажировку в 12 участке, как новый судмедэксперт, она перенимала должностные обязательства у доктора Периш, что была уже на 7 месяце беременности и работа в морге ей уже становилась в тягость. Они с Эспозито ждали их долгожданного первенца, сына, и детектив на стоял что бы его любимая жена наконец то оставила работа и вышла раньше в декретный отпуск. Спустя неделю споров и латино-американских страстей, Лейни согласилась уступить мужу, но с одним условиям если она сможет сама выбрать и отстажеровать свою замену. Ее выбор был предсказуем, Лейни предложила свою работу Алексис, тем самым переманив ее из 10 участка, где она уже 2 месяца проходила практику. Теперь семья в 12 участка, приняла еще одного члена семьи Касл под свое крыло.

"Рыцарь ли? Я точно могу вспомнить момент когда я поняла что ты будешь сущей занозой... Неважно," - она метнула свой фирменный взгляд в сторону Касла, который запросто мог заменить собой окончание ее предложения. Пускай Ридли и выросла наблюдая за их словесными перепалками, и спокойно относилась к манере общения своих родителей, но Кейт и Касл позаботились что дочерь не слышала лишнего, ведь в их семье было не принято выражаться.

"В заднице" - вставила Ридли, удивив обоих своих родителей. "Мам, ты хотела сказать как заноза в заднице, бабушка так часто говорит"

"Эмм, милая, напомни пожалуйста когда мы придем домой поговорить с твоей бабушкой по поводу того что можно говорить в присутствие детей, а чего не следует",- проговорил Касл, присев на корточки рядом с малышкой.

"Хорошо, пап",- ответила Ридли, наивно непонимающая двойного смысла слов своего отца.  
Тем временем за кончившая своим мороженным Кейт отряхнула руки от вафельной крошки решила перевести внимание отца и ребенка в сторону начальной темы их семейного разговора.

"Милая, я поняла что твой папа мой 'один-единственный', когда он в очередной раз спас меня. Дорогая, помнишь одну из тех историях что мы с папой рассказываем тебе перед сном, про отважную принцессу, когда на ее королевство наступила тьма ее наставник ценой своей жизни защитил ее, а ее прекрасный принц, тогда еще просто ее друг, помог ему спасти ее,"- Кейт улыбнулась и перевела свой взгляд на Касла:"В тот миг я и поняла, что твой папа не просто мой друг, мой партнер как дядя Хави или дядя Кевин, а он тот кого я могу полюбить раз и навсегда, зная что он никогда не оставит меня."

Касл грустно улыбался слушая рассказ Кейт, он знал что ей было как никому тяжело признаться в своих чувствах, слишком много ей пришлось пережить и со слишком многим ей пришлось справляться в одиночку, пока они не встретились и пока он не заслужил ее доверие. Наверное по этому он так ценил то что у них было, ведь слишком много работы и сил было положено на то что бы построить их отношения такими, какими они есть сейчас.

"Я знала, что папины истории про отважную принцессу это правда, как и книги что он пишет, они все про тебя мамочка!" просиял синеглазый ангел, ее упругие кудряшки заплясали, когда подпрыгнула на качелях от восторга. "Пожалуйста расскажи, когда вы стали парой! Ведь в папиных историях этого нет"

И не мудрено, в историях Рика было много белых пятен, которые Ридли не замечала, они рассказывали ей сколько ссор между ними было, сколько раз они стояли на краю, и как они сошлись, эти истории были не для детских ушей, но возможно когда нибудь Кейт и расскажет своей дочери всю правду о из семье и бабушке Джоанне.

"Хорошо, милая, я расскажу тебе как мы с папой стали парой,"- поймав на себе взволнованный взгляд Касла, Кейт ухмыльнулась вспомнил ту ночь, шторм, и как она пришла к нему, ее слова и как они уже не сдерживали свои чувства, утопая в ласках друг друга. "Спокойно Касл, у эта история в рейтинге РG-13"

Касл заметно расслабился и обратился в слух, ему не терпелось услышать ее версию событий того знаменательного вечера.

"Ридли, мы с твоим папой поссорились в тот день, я сказала ему многое чего не стоили говорить, я сделала ему очень больно,"- Кейт замолчала когда Ридли удивленно вздохнуло, грустно улыбнувшись своей дочери и продолжила свой рассказ."Я должнаа была поймать одного очень опасного человека, и твой папа хотел чтобы я остановилась, не шла на неоправданный риск, но я его не послушалась, как это часто бывает, и чуть не потеряла все. Мы с дядей Хави решили задержать его в одиночку, и приехали в то место где он прятался. Он оказался сильнее и я чуть не погибла в тот день, из-за своего упрямства. Хорошо что Ра-дядя Кевин появился вовремя и помог мне."

Теперь настала очередь Касла шумно выдохнуть, он ненавидел себя за то что не был в тот день рядом с ней, что он допустил эту ситуацию, что не он спас ее.

"Мне было больно, грустно и страшно, от того что я не справилась и в первую очередь из-за того что не послушала твоего папу, и подвила память о твоей бабушке"

"Бабушке Джоанне?" спросила Ридли. "Твоей мамы что сейчас живет на небе?"

"Да, милая. Я думала что если справлюсь и поймаю его, то твоя бабушка будет гордится мною. Я долго бродила по городу и думала о все что произошло, сейчас тебе трудно будет это понять, но иногда мы совершаем такие ошибки что дорогие нам люди могут и не простить, и я боялась что твой папа меня никогда не простит..."

"Но папа всегда все прощает, ведь он нас очень любит, мамочка?!" слова Ридли были похожи на вопрос, она была слишком мала чтобы понять особенностей той истории. Девочка посмотрела непонимающе на папу.

"Дорогая, бывают такие поступки, которые сложно понять, не то что простить. Но мы с твоей мамой всегда справлялись с ними, и этот раз не стал исключением,"- заверил Ридли ее отец.

"Касл, спасибо, но не забегай вперед, это все таки моя история",- улыбнулась Кейт, благодарная своему мужу, что он простыми словами мог придать ей сил и уверенности. "Так на чтоы я остановилась?"

"То что ты гуляла по городу и думала, мамочка",- подсказала их сокровище.

"Да, я бродила по городу пока не пришла сюда, на наше с твоим папой место, я села на эти самые качели и попыталась понять как мне дальше быть, и чего я хочу, уже стемнело, начался сильный дождь, но я продолжала сидеть на качелях пока не поняла, что все это время я думала о том что бы подумал или сказал об этом твой папа, и о том что я могла потерять его сегодня навсегда,"- сказала Кейт, когда рука Касла переместилась с цепочки на ее плечо. "И я пришла к нему, чтобы сказать как много он значит для меня, и то что мне нужен только он. Я могла только надеяться что он сможет меня простить".

Кейт улыбнулась поймав на себя взгляд его синих глаз. Он был рядом, ее Касл, не смотря ни на что он всегда принимал ее, он был ее опорой, ее тихой гаванью во время ее войны с драконом. Он был ее всем.

"Ииии..."- протянула Ридли, ожидая продолжения их истории. Обращая внимания обоих родителей на себя.

"И он простил меня,"- ответила Кейт, взяв руку Рика в свою и переплетая их пальцы. "С тех пор мы вместе, тот вечер стал началом нашей семьи".

"Спустя год я сделал предложение твоей маме на этих самых качелях, Ридли, опустившись на одно колено и с кольцом, на нашем с мамой месте",- Касл решил продолжить историю образования их семьи за Кейт. "Через несколько месяцев мы поженились на пляже в нашем доме в Хемптонсе, в окружение самых близких, а спустя еще год появилась ты, Ридли Скайлер Касл, наше сокровище".

"Пап, не называй меня полным именем, оно только на тот случай если я что нибудь сделаю не так, как тогда когда мы на пару с Мегги раскрасили Дилана ю, когда я гостила у дяди Кевина и тети Дженни".

"Хорошо, хорошо,"- Касл поднял свои руки в знак того что он не собирается спорить с нею."Я просто хотел закончить мамину историю по всем законом жанра".

"Мило, Касл, теперь раскачай нас и мы пойдем домой, ты обещал побаловать нас сегодня фирменной домашней пиццей Каслов",- ухмыльнулась Кейт, она до сих пор любила подтрунивать над ним, спустя десять лет с их первой встречи, Касл так и остался ее наивным девяти летним мальчишкой.

"Сию секунду, миледи",- рассмеялся Касл и начал раскачивать качели." Держитесь крепче".

Майское солнышко припекало, начало месяца выдалось необычайно теплым для Нью-Йорка, и казалось что все жители города предпочли своим домашним делам выбраться в парки на пикники. Скверы и детские площадки ожили,  
площадки для игр были наполнены переливистым смехом. В эту субботу здесь было много семейных пар с детьми.  
Вот как этот высокий мужчина с широкой улыбкой что расскачивал сразу две цепочные качели, на которых сидели его смеющаяся жена и маленькая дочка сияющая от счастья и просящая своего отца расскачать их еще выше.

Прошло время, смех стал тише, движение качелей замедлилось, и стройная брюнетка спрыгнула с них прямо в объятия статного мужчины, он обернул руки вокруг нее и нежно поцеловал, казалось что на мгновения время и место для них потеряло значение. Но вскоре раздался звонкий голос красивой девочки лет пяти, и они взявшись за руки повернулись к ней, чтобы уловить момент когда она спрыгнет с качелей следуя примеру своей мамы. Отец подхватил малышку и посадил к себе на плечу, и снова взял свою супругу за руку. Настало время возвращаться домой.

Легкий порывом весеннего ветра снова оживил качели, когда семейная пара, оглянулась посмотреть на них на прощание. Это место имело для них огромное значение. Здесь для них все началось, сюда они возвращались чтобы задать вопросы и получить на них ответы, или просто провести время с семьей. Их жизнь была похожа на них. Они то резко взмывали высь, то резко падали в низ, но всегда возвращались к своему старту, чтобы не случилось. Эти качели стали символом их 'Всегда'.

Конец.


End file.
